


Black Velvet

by Catheryne (bettythetl)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, Dom/sub, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-24
Updated: 2007-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettythetl/pseuds/Catheryne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn wants Will to loosen up so she dresses him up, gives him a new name and accent and sets him loose in a dance club. Will gets quite a bit more than expected...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Velvet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [woman_of_](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=woman_of_).



The pounding of the music matched the pounding of his heart. The heat in the room matched the heat in his eyes as he scanned the gyrating crowd. Looking. Searching. A sigh escaped him as he turned away from the dance floor and back towards the bar, surprised, not for the first time, to see the man in his reflection. He was practically unrecognizable compared to the person he saw every day. Kohl lined his eyes with a hint of dark purple shadow on his upper lids to emphasize his soft blue eyes. A dark red mesh shirt with a silver Celtic cross attached to a black leather collar on his neck further hid the vulnerable man beneath his carefully crafted exterior. Black leather trousers with criss-crossed slits from hip to ankle that made it quite clear that he wasn't wearing anything underneath and boots finally finished off the image he wanted to project: someone he could hide behind.

Dawn was out there somewhere; he could feel it. He was glad she was having fun, but was quite sad for himself. She had dragged him here on his request, even had him currently going by the name Spike, just so he could find...something. He didn't rightly know exactly _what_ he was looking for, but he'd know it when he found it, as the saying goes.

...Or it found him. Somebody sidled up beside him, leaned against the bar and was unabashedly staring at him. Fighting down the urge to squirm under the intense gaze, Spike called upon the accent and personality that Dawn and he had assigned to this particular persona as he said, "Somethin' I can help ya with, mate?"

"You can look up at me, for starters," an American voice tinged with a slight Irish influence informed him.

Spike rolled his eyes but swept his gaze up the other man's body, starting with the leather pants that were nearly as tight as his own, past a studded leather belt, and coming to rest on the black velvet button down the other man wore. _Bugger...It should be illegal to look like that in black..._ he thought as he fought the flush that tried to creep up his face, even though it wouldn't be seen in the dim lighting of the club. His blue eyed gaze locked onto the chocolate colored one still studying him and he couldn't stop the flush that slowly spread up his face this time. The heat in the other man's gaze wouldn't allow it, making Spike feel like he was being burned slowly from the inside.

"Name's Angelus. Mind tellin' me yers once you get that tongue of yers unstuck from the roof of yer mouth?" Angelus said, his not unkind smirk evident on his face and in his voice.

Spike cleared his throat slightly as the other man's— _Angelus'_ —accent slipped out and sent a primal shiver down his spine before speaking. "Spike. Name's Spike. Nice ta meet ya Angelus," he said, offering his hand.

Angelus gave him a slight smirk as he took the proffered hand, turning it so the back was up and placing a kiss on it instead of shaking it. "Pleasure is all mine, Spike," he said, looking up at Spike from under slightly lowered lashes.

Spike felt his façade starting to crack slightly as the 'him' he tried to hide, Will, responded to the other man's actions, his desire coiling low in his belly. Then he realized he should, on principal of course, be indignant about being treated like a girl and proceeded to snatch his hand away and glare at Angelus. "Oi! 'M not a bloody chit, so don't treat me like one!" he cried, eyes heating up with an equal mix of anger and nearly unseen need.

Angelus stepped in front of where Spike had turned around to watch the dance floor during their rather limited conversation and forced the obviously younger man to look up at him. The brunet leaned forward and, when he had Spike's attention, smiled a dangerous smile, one that could certainly play havoc with anyone. A smile that held a feral undercurrent while appearing merely seductive. If you didn't look in his eyes. They blazed with the very tongues of a fiery passion that seemed unquenchable and Will forgot to pretend he was Spike. He lowered his eyes submissively and ducked his head, only to raise it in a flash when he realized what he had done.

Spike's own eyes blazed with fire. But this fire was not one of the same passion as Angelus'. This was the passionate fire of anger. He opened his mouth to scream at Angelus to 'Back the _fuck_ off!', but Angelus got there first, saying, "Sorry, Spike. Got a little...carried away. How's about I make a deal with you. I'll back off, if you want me to, after you dance with me." A scarred eyebrow rose at that, and Angelus answered the unspoken question. "Just one dance. I promise," he assured, his inner smirk hidden from his voice, but not those damn eyes of his. If Spike saw it, he didn't say anything; he merely nodded and stood.

The pair of them felt eyes on them, but Spike was quite sure that the eyes were _not_ looking _him_ over. He was quite sure that their spectators were watching Angelus, but that was fine by him. However, when he looked up, scanning the crowd, Spike locked eyes with Dawn and she quirked an eyebrow at him. With a smirk that wasn't entirely put upon, Spike ran his tongue from his left canine to his right, saying silently, 'This one is mine.' Dawn returned his smirk and Spike turned back to Angelus, seeing him watching the exchange before shooting a glare at the girl who had dared to look at Spike.

Spike caught the look and shivered almost imperceptibly at the possessiveness that was obviously the reason behind it. A part of him knew that he should really be getting 'the wiggins' from that look, as Dawn would say, but it made a fizzle of heat arc up his spine. That must have been shown in his eyes because when Angelus turned around to look at Spike after successfully glaring down the girl who had the nerve to look at what he saw as his, heat flashed briefly in those brown eyes before Spike felt himself pressed against the big body in front of him.

A surprised squeak left him before he could stop it, and he leaned back against the arms linked at the small of his back. A slow shudder started where those limbs touched his skin through his barely-there-so-why-did-he-wear-that-dam

n-thing shirt, rumbling its way up to the base of his neck, making the muscles there flutter like a butterfly's wings as if it were caught by its antennae. He knew what that look meant. It meant that the larger man was _not_ going to let him go. A faint panic raced through him at the thought. Did he want to be owned like that? Did he want someone with him all the time? His lithe body tensed almost imperceptibly, and if Angelus hadn't been holding him, he wouldn't have noticed.

Angelus' reaction to Spike's little crisis was to loosen his arms slightly to give his soon-to-be boy the chance to escape, should he want it. At the chance of an out that the more rational part of him was saying that he should have taken, Spike instead pressed closer, rolling his hips in a slight side to side motion against Angelus' in time to the music. The darker man's response was to hold him tighter, grinding his hips right back and staring down hard into the young man's blue eyes, silently daring him to hold his gaze. Spike met the challenge as long as he could before he lowered his eyes to somewhere just below Angelus' collar bone, and Angelus brought his hand up to tilt Spike's chin back up. When he was sure that Spike was looking directly into his eyes, Angelus' mouth twisted into a feral smirk before he lowered his head and captured Spike's lips in a rough, dominating kiss as they swayed to the music. When it was over, Spike was a breathless, boneless heap in Angelus' arms.

Having regained a little of his breath back after a few dizzying, Spike looked up at Angelus in something akin to shock. This was nearly everything that he'd been looking for. He bit his lower lip slightly, and Angelus' smirk turned to something softer and he placed a soft kiss on the blond's swollen lips before coaxing him to turn so his back was against Angelus' chest. Then Angelus put one of his hands inside his pocket to get something. Leaning forward, Angelus slowly licked the shell of the blond's ear, making him shiver delightfully before whispering, "Do you trust me?"

Spike's first instinct was to shake his head furiously, protest that he'd only just met the man so how could he possibly know if he trusted him or not, but the barely breathed word, "Yesss..." hissed its way from his lips instead as he leaned his head back against Angelus' shoulder.

A low rumbling of approval came from the taller man's chest as he straightened Spike's head, whispering, "Good boy. Now close your eyes..." Without question, Spike did as he was bidden, and, just to make sure, Angelus trailed his fingertips lightly over the blond's closed eyelids, murmuring his approval. All the blond could see was the vague pulsing of the lights through his eyelids, but suddenly, everything was dark. He could feel the soft rasp of velvet against the skin of his eyelids and temples, all at once knowing that he'd been blindfolded by the same material that made up Angelus' shirt.

Every part of Spike's body seemed hypersensitive; he could feel the pounding of the music in his chest, hear Angelus' soft breathing in his ear, and smell the heady, masculine scent of the man behind him grinding his hips gently against Spike's backside. Abruptly, Spike's head was pulled to the side and his neck attacked with soft lips, harsh teeth, and a gentle tongue. Groan after groan left his lips as he writhed wantonly against Angelus.

A body came up to his front now, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips as possessive hands gripped his hips harshly from behind. The body to the front pressed closer and Spike leaned in, burying his face in the other person's neck, inhaling a gentle masculine scent. A growl of protest heard from behind as Spike's neck moved out of the range of Angelus' lips had Spike tensing slightly until a different set of hands, presumably attached to the body in front of Spike, gently cupped his head and guided his head up so those soft lips could return again, pressing softly against Spike's.

A rumbling sound of approval now came from behind Spike, then an order of, "To one of the back rooms. Now." A sound of assent came from the person in front and Spike's hand was taken, he didn't know by whom, and he was led somewhere, fighting not to stumble in his blind state. A few times he must have for a steadying hand held him up until he could regain his balance, lingering perhaps longer than necessary a few times. Finally, Spike heard the sound of a door snicking shut and a lock clicking into place. His nerves set in at those sounds, and the personality he was using that night dropped away, leaving him shaking and vulnerable, blinded as he was by black velvet in a room with two men he'd never met before, one of which he'd never even _seen_.

The other man, whom Will had yet to learn the name of, came close, gently cupping his face as he whispered soothingly in a husky English accent, "It's alright. There's no reason for you to be afraid. Nothing bad will happen to you here." Will nodded his assent and was rewarded with a gentle kiss to his already kiss-swollen lips. The blond gave a little whimper when the person pulled away, earning himself a soft, husky chuckle.

Then Angelus was behind Will as the other person leaned forward, nibbling and kissing the sensitive skin of one side of his neck. Angelus gently licked and sucked his way up the other side of Will's neck before nipping sharply at his ear, eliciting a small whimper of pleasurepain from the blond before whispering hoarsely, "Do you know what we want to do to you, Spike?" The person in question wanted to say no but couldn't speak, wanted to shake his head but couldn't move, but it didn't matter because Angelus continued on anyway as if Will had spoken. "We want to fuck you, Spike, fast—deep—hard," Angelus said, punctuating the last few words with hard thrusts of his pelvis against Will's backside, coaxing moans from the two of them. "Wes wants us two to be inside you at the same time so you couldn't tell where one began and the other ended."

Will made a distressed sound at that, not sure it could even be done and the other man, Wes, shushed him gently, leaning around him to whisper something to Angelus that Will couldn't quite make out. After a moment Wes shifted again, continuing to press soft kisses to Will's skin, pressing one just behind his ear before rasping out, "We won't do that, Spike. Tell him what we decided, Angelus. I'm busy." And he certainly was. Soft lips trailed across chin and down his neck, pausing only briefly to pull Will's mesh shirt over his head before continuing their journey to his nipples. Wes laved one harshly with his tongue before soothing it with gentle kisses and soft suckling.

Angelus watched Wes over Will's shoulder, drinking in the delicious sight before following Wes' instructions and saying in Will's ear, "Wes wants to ride you...wants to lean down and kiss and nibble your neck, taste your skin and sweat, hear your whimpers and screams. You would scream wouldn't you, Spike?"

"Will..." Will groaned out. "M'name's Will, not Spike."

If either of the other men were surprised at this admission, they gave not verbal indication, but Wes nipped reprovingly on one of his nipples, causing Will to hiss at the sensation just this side of painful. Wes murmured against Will's skin, "Naughty Will...not telling us your real name...I suppose we could punish you for that..." At Will's slight tensing, the Englishman added, "Perhaps later, though..." Will gave a soft whimper again as he felt Wes' mouth drift lower when he seemed satisfied with playing with Will's nipples.

A gravelly groan from behind Will had shivers coursing down his spine. Angelus' words in his ear didn't help, "Oh, Will...I wish you could see what Wes looks like on his knees. Absolutely gorgeous. Such a proper mouth fallen to such sin..." Angelus' words seemed mournful, but the husky way in which they were breathed against Will's neck belied them. "Imagine that beautiful mouth on your cock, or even lower, rimming that tight hole of yours. Can you imagine how wonderful that can feel?"

As Angelus spoke, Wes had undone his leather trousers, making an approving sound when he realized that Will was wearing no pants underneath. A soft kiss was placed to the head of Will's cock and the blond moaned weakly, trying to thrust but finding his hips pinned by strong hands as Angelus pressed against him from behind. Angelus ground his clothed cock against Will's naked backside, coaxing groans from them both and an even louder one from Will when Wes swallowed him as far as he could, wrapping a lightly calloused hand around the base and gently squeezing. Soon after, one of Wes' hands moved to cup his balls, gently squeezing and rolling them in his hand. With a whimpering cry, Will signaled he was close, in case Wes didn't like swallowing. In answer, Wes took him to the back of his throat and swallowed while his other hand drifted to the patch of skin behind his balls and pressed.

In the face of this onslaught, Will couldn't hold back anymore and gave a hoarse, keening cry as he released into Wes' mouth. Wes swallowed his release, and suddenly, light was basically all Will could see as the rasp of black velvet left his eyes. Blinking slightly at the light, Will had to wait for his eyes to refocus. When they did, a low groan left his lips at the sight of Wes on his knees in front of him, fully clothed with an obvious bulge in his trousers, and licking his lips to clear it of the rest of Will’s cum. Standing up, Wes towered slightly over Will, and the blond studied the gruff, blue eyed man before him. He didn’t get a chance for long, however, as Wes’ mouth descended on his own, pressing insistently until Will opened his mouth on a sigh.

The unfamiliar taste of himself burst on Will’s tongue, but it wasn’t enough to deter him from suckling on the tongue in his mouth eagerly. A low moan sounded behind the pair and a gruff voice rasped, "On the bed. Now."

Both blue eyed men locked eyes before Will reasserted himself and pushed Wes to lie on his back on the bed. Wes crawled backwards on the bed, pulling his shirt off over his head and watching Angelus as he watched while Will divested himself of his own clothing. A sharp breath from Angelus had Wes looking at him in askance, but the brunet shook his head. Meanwhile, Will began to crawl across the bed to hover over Wes like a pale jungle cat, a look of unadulterated lust shining in his bright blue eyes. The blond locked eyes with the English man beneath him before lowering his head and pressing a hard kiss to his lips, groaning his approval when Wes' hips bucked up to grind against him. Will pressed his hips down, rotating them in a slow circular movement, coaxing moan after moan from Wes' throat before reaching between them and undoing the other man's trousers. The zipper sounded deliciously obscene in the nearly silent room.

Will began easing Wes' trousers and pants down his hips just enough so the other man's cock sprang free and he could grind his hips down against semi-naked flesh. Before he could blink after that, Wes' trousers and pants were gone; he looked up at Angelus to see the man holding the aforementioned articles of clothing and smirking like the cat that ate the cream-covered canary. Will ground his cock against Wes' until he felt hands on his hips directing him to straddle Wes' lap. A low murmuring voice from behind him had Will's face burning like a tomato as it said, "Such a boy scout you are, Will. Came all prepared and ready for this, didn't you?" A hand reached down beneath Will and tugged gently at the butt plug in the younger man's arse, making him whimper deliciously.

Wes' hands reached up and grabbed Will's hips, moving them so Wes was on top this time, looking down at Will after giving Angelus a look that the man on his back couldn't define. Soon enough, he realized what the look was for as he realized that Wes was pushing back against Angelus' fingers stretching him. Will gave a low moan as the fingers inside Wes made his eyes dilate and darken as he looked down at Will. Soon enough, Wes gave a husky whimper to signal he was ready. Without much preamble, Wes lifted himself off of Angelus' fingers, waiting while Angelus fitted a condom onto Will's cock and slicked it before he began lowering himself onto the waiting cock below him. Groans were heard from all three of them as Will’s cock slowly disappeared into Wes’ sweat-sheened body. A couple of shallow, experimental thrusts had Wes moaning softly as he adjusted to the length inside of him.

Then it was Will’s turn. He gave a low whimper at the combined sensations of Wes’s muscles clenching around his cock and the plug being pulled from his arse. Before Will had the chance to mourn the loss of something inside of him, Angelus was steadily pushing his sheathed cock into Will’s body, making him arch and moan at the slow stretch and burn. Angelus pulled out slowly as Wes ground down on Will’s cock, and soon the two had a rhythm going that was slowly making Will begin to tremble. Nimble fingers moved to play with Will’s sensitive nipples, causing little zings of lightening to ricochet through his body.

Then, the darkness was back again; the black velvet blindfold was back over his eyes and some had bound his hands to the headboard of the bed. Someone, Wes possibly, had leaned down and was attacking Will’s neck with lips and tongue, making him whimper helplessly. Soon enough, Will was driven to the edge but kept dangling there until tears of desperation formed and fell from his eyes, leaving little wet patches in the cloth over his eyes. The sight of the tears must have been the catalyst for Angelus for he came right then, humping into Will helplessly. Will shuddered, wishing desperately that he could see or touch. He gave a desperate keening moan as he came so close to the edge, and Wes seemed to tell how much he needed release for the man clenched hard around Will’s cock.

That did it for Will. With a silent scream, Will’s orgasm crashed through him, leaving him feeling as if he had imploded. He didn’t feel Wes going through the same thing or anything else that immediately followed after. When Will opened bleary eyes again, his hands were unbound, the velvet blindfold was gone, and his bedmates had disappeared. Blinking owlishly, he looked around, listening to hear if they were in the adjoining bathroom cleaning up and had to fight down the feeling of used disappointment curling low in his belly.

He had come here for this exact reason, right? Find someone to scratch an itch with no strings. If that was the case, why did he feel so wretched? Shaking his head to clear it, Will stood and went to the bathroom, cleaning himself off in a haze. He went back into the other room after briefly drying off and started to pull his clothes on. As he was about to leave the room, Will couldn’t help but turn back and survey the bed. When he did, his eyes were immediately drawn to the black velvet blindfold on the foot of it. Once more unable to help himself, Will went to pick up the blindfold and gasped.

Underneath the piece of cloth was a small piece of paper with a note that read, _“You didn’t think we’d let you go that easily, did you, Will? We said we’d punish you another time for being bad, and we fully intend to. Come back tomorrow and wear this on your wrist.”_ Hope sparked in his chest and Will immediately tied the blindfold on his left wrist, then left the room to go find Dawn again, a small smirk on his face.

 _**Fin** _


End file.
